This invention is related to color matching a paint to a colored surface and in particular to an improved process for matching a paint containing flake pigments to a painted surface containing flake pigments.
Automobiles and trucks are painted with a wide variety of paints such as acrylic or nitrocellulose lacquers, acrylic, polyurethane, polyester or alkyd enamels and the like. A good color match to the above original paints on repair or refinishing of these paints has been difficult to obtain in some cases. In particular, some paints that contain metallic flake pigments are very difficult to color match since the flake orients itself to the surface of the painted substrate differently with each paint and unless the paint used for refinishing or to make a repair allows the metallic flake pigments to orient in the same manner as in the original paint, the color will not match, particularly, when viewed from different angles. The aforementioned problems occur on refinishing of automobiles and trucks and also at a manufacturing plant where repairs are made at the completion of assembly of the automobile or truck. A method is required that provides for the addition of a composition which changes and randomizes the orientation of the metallic flake in the paint used for refinishing or repair.
The improved process of this invention provides for the addition of the aforementioned composition to paints used for refinishing or repair of automobiles and trucks.